The world-wide epidemic of sexually transmitted infectious disease progresses unabatedly. It is generally recognized that there is an acute shortage of scientists committed to research in venereology. Most experts in the field are convinced that new knowledge is essential if the sexually transmitted diseases are to be controlled or eradicated. Baylor college of Medicine is uniquely qualified for a research program project for the following reasons: 1) Baylor's historic commitment to solving problems relating to the sexually transmitted diseases, 2) an effective interdisciplinary cooperating group of experienced venereologists and basic scientists is well established, 3) proximity of the social health clinic insures readily available clinical and laboratory material for research purposes, and 4) a graduate research training program is already funded and operative. A group of specific research proposals, with participation from 6 different departments are incorporated into this application. The Department of Dermatology and Syphilology, under the direction of Dr. John M. Knox, will serve as the core for this multidisciplinary research effort.